The project involves the elucidation of the nature of the association between the membranes and the ribosomes in yeast mitochondira. The main thrust of the project involves a comparison of ribosomal and membrane proteins in an effort to determine which proteins may be involved in the binding of the ribosomes to the membrane. In addition the site of synthesis of the proteins which may be involved in the binding of the ribosomes to the membrane of the mitochondria will be established.